New Memories
by TrickorTreat-SweetIvy
Summary: Tsukino Hiwaki is a new student of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. She moved there during the summer and her summer might be turned upside down. Sorry for the bad summary, it's my first fanfic. Also, if I get some facts wrong, please tell me. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random fanfic I made, out of boredness and tiredness. But I like it so far, so i'm going to continue it! It's my first fanfic, so please go easy on me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I only own my OC Tsukino Hiwaki and some oter upcoming OC's of mine.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

_Tsukino Hiwaki sighed as she stepped of the platform of the Kanagawa train station. It was the start of summer vacation, and she had moved here. She would be changing schools, and she would become a new student at Rikkaidai Fuzoku._

_TSUKI'S POV_

"ok... Now where do i go? I'm freakin lost..." I muttered as I walked up the marble stairs of the train station and I passed by a bakery. I was really tired from the trip, so I wasn't really watching where I was going. I was paying more attention to a map in my hand. All of a sudden, I walked straight into a person.

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" I stepped back and apologized.

The person I bumped into turned out to be a dude. He had messy red-pink hair, purple eyes, and a yellow tennis bag that had the words 'RIKKAI' printed in black. He was wearing a gray hoodie and denim pants.

"Ah... No it's okay..", he said. Then he looked down and I realized he dropped the chocolate-covered donut he was holding.

_'Fudge... That's my fault.._' I thought. "oh gosh, I feel guilty now... Sorry..C'mon.. I'll buy you another one." I muttered and brought the boy to the bakery.

_A few minutes later, they both stepped out of the shop and the guy had two chocolate donuts instead of one._

"oh.. Thanks for the second one!" he said happily.

"no prob, I owe you." I replied. After a short pause, I spoke again. "By the way, I'm Tsukino. Tsukino Hiwaki."

The boy smiled. "you must be new here." He bit into his new donut. "I'm Bunta Marui. Nice to meet ya."

I smiled back, glad to have made a friend.

"Nice to meet you too. Ah, I gotta go, I'll see you around Marui-san… Maybe." I smiled and left him at the bakery entrance.

"Bye!" He waved and turned the opposite way.

"Now…. I have to find my house…." I sighed in exasperation at the déjà vu moment. "Better hurry…"

* * *

_-the next day-_

"these boxes are heavy..." I muttered as I lifted the last of the cardboard boxes to the pile.

_They were unpacking that day, but her mom and brother had left for the grocery. She was basically alone._

"I can't unpack all this heavy stuff alone..." I said to no one in particular. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

_'who the heck...?'_ I thought to myself as I stood up and checked the peephole on my door. Through the glass, I saw a familiar boy with chin-length blue-hair, purple-eye and a gentle smile.

I quickly opened the door.

"S-seiichi-nii?" I stuttered at the entrance.

He smiled his sickeningly sweet smile. "hey Tsuki! Hows my favorite cousin?" he laughed silently and ruffled my hair.

I pouted and sighed. "I though you were coming tomorrow!"

"well, I thought maybe you would need help unpacking." he peeked in and scanned the room. "and I think I was right."

"okay fine. I lose. Come on in."

_He graciously smiled and went in, and after a few minutes they were both having juice and chatting in seiichi's favorite spot, the garden. The garden wasn't grand, it was just reasonably sized and the grass was newly cut. There were all kinds of flowers there, some that Seiichi had planted himself; such as roses, dandelions, violets, and Hyacinths._

He looked thoughtfully at the sky. "so.. How are you here so far?"

I shrugged. "fine, i guess. I still don't understand some stuff. Like where the school, market, and mall is. I still get confused…."

He laughed and examined the flowerbeds. "you'll get used to it. Oh, are you nervous about meeting new people here?"

"Well, not really. I already met someone though." at this seiichi-nii raised his eyebrows. "really? Who?"

"uhm... I think his name was... Ah, yeah, Bunta Marui."

Seiichi looked amused.

"what? What is it?" I asked.

"nothing.. Marui is a student of Rikkai. He's a regular on the rikkaidai tennis team." was his reply.

"really? No wonder he had a tennis bag that said 'RIKKAI'. I bought him a donut, 'cuz I dropped his first one.."

Seiichi laughed and smiled. "that's just like him. He loves sweets, bubblegum, and food in general. Actually, he's self-proclaimed. A tensai, you could say. Kinda like you." he smiled at the thin dark brown haired girl.

"Ouch. That hurts my pride. It was a weird encounter, trust me." i smiled, and nudged him. "now, u said u were gonna help me...?"

He smiled.

"I was hoping you would forget that detail."

* * *

The next day, I walked through the gates of Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Seiichi-nii invited me over to watch their tennis practice. As I entered, I looked at my new school.

"This place is pretty cool.." i muttered as i toured Rikkaidai.

It was really high-tech. Even during the summer, rikkaidai was open because some other sports teams like the tennis team had practice. I walked around the side of the main building, and I saw the sports complex. It was really cool, it was equipped with state-of-the-art training machines and gear.

"Wicked…." I admired everything.

After a few minutes of admiring and looking around, I decided to finally go to the courts.

"oh, there they are!" I exclaimed when I saw the green and white tennis courts. I ran over to them and I saw Seiichi-nii making the team run laps.

"SEIICHI-NII!" I shouted and ran over to him.

He saw me and gave me one of his sweet smiles.

"oh, hey Tsuki!" he said cheerfully, as I slowed to a stop beside him.

"Yukimura-buchou, who's this?"

I turned and saw the question came from a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"I'm Tsukino Hiwaki!" I exclaimed.

"she's my cousin." Seiichi-nii explained.

"oh? Buchou, your cousin is pretty!" the boy said. "I'm Kirihara Akaya, yoroshiku!"

"nice to meet you Kirihara-san!" I blushed. All of a sudden, another voice rang through the courts.

"It's you!" The voice said, and it was surprisingly familiar to me.

I turned and came face to face with Bunta Marui.

"Oh! Hi! We meet again, huh?" I smiled.

He tilted his head and blew a bubble. "So she's your cousin, Yukimura? That's cool!" He turned to me. "Good to see ya again!"

I was about to respond when another boy walked up, this time with silver hair and blue eyes. "you sure u know her, marui? Sure you're not lying? It's not like you to know a girl." he smirked.

"SHUT UP NIOU!"

_The boy called Niou smirked again. She wasn't liking that._

"Niou Masaharu. Resident Trickster, swindler, and con artist of the court." He extended his hand. I hesitantly shook it. How come I wasn't liking his aura?

"Uhm… nice to meet you." I replied nervously.

"Tsuki just recently moved here. She'll be having her second year middle school here." Seiichi explained.

"So she's my year!" Akaya said happily. "That's cool!"

"BUT," Seiichi-nii added, with a smile, "She's technically the same age as us third years, because in The Philippines, the country she came from, they had different grade levels. There was no middle school. She's technically second year high school there, which is the equivalent to third year middle school here.

"what….?" Kirihara whined, confused. "Buchou! I don't understand…"

Everyone laughed.

I smiled. The Rikkaidai team was really interesting.

"Wait…. There seem to be a missing number of regulars…" I counted in my head. "where are the others?" I asked, finally noticing the low number of players.

"Ah, gomen Tsuki. Not all the regulars are present today. Sanada, Yagyuu, Renji and Jackal are all absent. They seem to all be very…. Busy." Seiichi-nii smiled sadly at me.

"Aw, that's alright." I sighed. That was a bit disappointing, though. '_oh well_' I thought.

* * *

_-After practice-_

"Okay, let's wrap it up for today!" Seiichi-nii clapped his hands. "No practice tomorrow and Sunday, rest days. So, be here, same time, Monday! Dismissed!"

"So we're leaving now?" I followed Yukimura to the locker rooms. The training was INTENSE. Seiichi-nii made them do so much and so many difficult things, by the end of the training session, everyone was on the ground, exhausted.

"Mmmhmm. Just wait a while. I'll just grab my things." He went inside.

While waiting outside, Kirihara-san passed me.

"Hi! You're Kirihara, right?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Tsuki-sempai!" He responded.

"You don't have to call me that, we're in the same year." I laughed.

"But-"

"Don't. It's alright."

"Fuu… okay then. Tsuki-san, how does Marui-sempai know you?"

"Oh, on the day I arrived here, I accidentally ran into him and I made him drop his donut. That's how I met him." I grinned. "I had to buy him another donut."

"Really? So that's how!"

I smiled at him. "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing…. It's just… I don't know… Marui-sempai is acting weird…"

"Weird?" I didn't know how to respond to that. I barely knew him that much, but I was taking Kirihara's word for it.

* * *

_For no apparent reason, Tsukino found herself walking back home with Yukimura and Marui._

"Thanks for helping me find my way home, Seiichi-ni. I'm still not used to be in this place." I said gratefully as we walked down the streets.

"No problem, I am your cousin afterall. Although, I am wondering…." He looked at Marui, "why are you here too Marui? Don't you live on the next street?" He said, looking amused.

Marui blushed, which kind of surprised me. "No reason, I just felt like walking a bit more…" He looked away as he said this.

"Ah, I see…" Yukimura smiled. Was something going on?

I stopped. "My house is here."

Marui whistled. "Wow, it's big." He said in amazement.

I smiled again. "Thanks, although we have A LOT of extra space." I started walking on my driveway. Before I entered, I turned around.

"By the way guys, thanks for today! I had fun! I really appreciate it!" I waved them goodbye and went back in my house.

* * *

_-MEANWHILE-_

_Marui and Yukimura left Tsuki's house and continued down the road, where they would go their separate ways at the end. There was silence, and Yukimura used this as an opportunity to ask Marui a question._

"Bunta, is there a REAL reason to why you tagged along with me to escort Tsuki-cha home?" Yukimura finally inquired, curious to know the answer.

"No reason, just felt like walking, like I said earlier" Was his response.

Yukimura raised his eyebrows. "The Marui I know does not respond like that. You're acting strange. Really, tell me why."

'_Dammit, Yukimura, why can you always see through this!_' Marui thought to himself as he blushed again. "okay, fine. I know can't lie to you. Okay, I just find Tsukino-san… very nice."

"That's it?" Yukimura smiled. "You sure?"

"No I'm not sure, okay?" Marui muttered.

They had reached the end of the road.

"Well, let's give it some time for you to realize your feelings, mm?" Yukimura teased. "Well, my house is this way, ja.." He walked the opposite direction.

'_Realize my feelings? What does he mean?_' Marui thought, as he walked down his own street, on his way home.

* * *

**There! That's the first chapter! I just love ending it that way. :)**

**It may be confusing and such, but please review and tell me, because I always like to improve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter to my first fanfic, New Memories. It may be short, weird and if it may be confusing, I'm so very sorry about that! I'm just getting writer's block all the time! _**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. The characters are all the property of Takeshi Konomi and I only own Tsukino Hiwaki, and some other upcoming OC's of mine!**

* * *

_-The Next day-_

"Hm… which road is it again? South or west?" I muttered as I walked down the street, looking for the bookstore. I stop at a crossroad I try to get my bearings. "hm…."

I see a purple-haired boy down the street I came from. "Maybe he knows…" I say as I go towards him. I tap his shoulder and when he turns, I ask, "Excuse me, but do you know where the bookstore is?"

He looks at me through his glasses, but I can't see his eyes. "The bookstore? I'm heading that way. You can come with me." He replied politely.

"Really? Thank you!" I tag along with him. While we are walking, I try to remember the direction we're going. '_it's west._' I think. I look at the boy beside me, and I decide to get a conversation going. The silence was creeping me out.

"So, what's your name?" I ask casually.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi. A pleasure to meet you." He says in a friendly tone.

"I'm Tsukino Hiwaki, nice to meet you, y—" I stopped. '_did he just say Yagyuu? As in, from the Rikkai team?_'.

"Excuse me if I'm rude, but are you Yagyuu from the Rikkaidai tennis team?" I asked.

He smiles. "Why, yes, yes I am."

"REALLY? Cool! I'm the cousin of Yukimura!"

Yagyuu looked at me.

"Really? Well, you do look a bit like him… minus the blue hair…"

I laughed. "Thanks. I get that a lot."

We arrived at the bookstore.

"Well, we're here, what are you doing here, anyways?" Yagyuu asked.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. I just like being around books."

"Ah, I know that feeling."

"What about you, Yagyuu-san?"

"I'm… meeting a friend."

"A friend?" How come I didn't like the sound of that?

"Yes. In fact, he's 10 minutes late." He said as he checked his watch.

"Not a very punctual friend?" I asked.

"Not at all." He smiled. "Finally. There he is." Yagyuu pointed. I turned, and saw a silver-haired boy running towards us.

"Oi! Yeah~gyu!" Said Niou Masaharu.

Yagyuu sighed. "I told you not to call me that!" He groaned.

Niou smirked. "Well, I get the privilege, being your doubles partner and all." He finally noticed me. "Oh? Aren't you Hiwako-san, the cousin of Yukimura?"

"Yeah…" No wonder.

He looked at Yagyuu. "Why are you guys together?"

Yagyuu adjusted his glasses. "She was looking for this bookstore, why?"

"Just wondering, puri~"

"Puri?" I wondered aloud.

"Don't mind it. It's just his 'catchphrase'" Yagyuu advised.

I nodded and after a while I waved goodbye to the two of them.

* * *

I then entered the bookstore and looked around. While scanning the shelves, I coincidentally saw a book about tennis. I pulled it out and scanned the cover. It said, 'Tennis for Beginners'. I sighed.

"I wonder how the weather will be today…. Maybe Seiichi-nii and I can play tennis." I wondered aloud.

"Not likely. There's an 87.3% chance it'll rain today." A voice said.

I turned. The boy who it had short brown hair; His eyes were really squinted that it seemed that they were closed.

"Unless… you wanted to play in the rain." He smiled. "Right?"

I stared at him. "What…?" I responded dumbly.

"Nothing, nevermind." He laughed. "I'm Yanagi Renji. From the Rikkaidai Tennis team."

'_Why is he being so friendly?_' I thought. "um… Do I know you?"

"Well, I don't think so, but I know YOU." He responded and wrote something down in a notebook he had in his hand. Then, he started to read out loud from it. "You… I think you are.. ah, Tsukino Hiwaki. Cousin of Rikkai tennis captain, Seiichi Yukimura. Age: 15. Hair color: Dark brown. Eyes: Black. Height: 1—"

"Okay, okay, STOP." I interrupted. "I get your point. Okay, you do know mw. I think I know who you are now too. Yanagi Ranji, the data tennis player?" He nodded. "Ah, okay. It's nice to meet you… but… can you please not do that again? It was sort of creepy."

"Sure." He said, and his eyebrows raised. "Ah, what a coincidence. It's Jackal and Genichiro." He pointed behind me.

'_Jackal and Genichiro? As in… MORE regulars from the Rikkai tennis team? Wow, it's a small world…._' I thought.

Renji waved over to them. They saw him and walked over to us, which is when they saw me.

"Hey, Yanagi, what are you doing here? Who's this?" Said the lighter-skinned one of the two as he looked at me.

"Ah, Genichiro, this is Tsukino. She's the cousin of Seiichi." Renji said.

"The cousin of Yukimura? I didn't know he had a cousin." The bald darker-skinned one who must have been Jackal said.

"Neither did I." Sanada agreed. He nodded towards me in acknowledgement.

"I…uh… nice to meet you guys…" I muttered.

"She looks like him." Jackal commented.

"yeah, but.." Sanada started.

"Minus the blue hair." I muttered. "Yeah, Yagyuu just told me that earlier."

"So you've met Yagyuu?" Renji wondered.

"Yep. And every other regular on the Rikkai tennis team." I replied.

"That's very interesting." Renji muttered and scribbled something on his notebook again.

I sighed. Was this going to end?

* * *

I had just left Renji and the others when it started to rain.

"It's raining… great. Thanks a lot Renji, you were right…" I muttered as I took my blue foldable umbrella out of my bag and opened it. I just so happened to open it as I passed by 2 people. One of them stepped to the side and the tip of my umbrella accidentally hit the arm of that person.

"What the-? How dare you hit ore-sama's arm!" The voice coming from the person suggested he was a dude.

'_ore-sama? Who calls themselves ore-sama?_' I thought before I turned to face him. "I'm sorry!" I said, and bowed. When I put my head up, I looked at him.

He had dark gray hair, and it curved at the ends. He also had a mole on his right cheek, just below the eye. When I bowed, his eyebrow twitched. He was wearing white shorts and a gray and white shirt.

"Hmph. Why d—" He started, but got cut off by the girl his was with. She was a bit shorter than me, with short raven hair and black eyes. She was wearing all black. Black skinny jeans, and a black polo.

"Kei-nii, stop it." She said sternly, He pouted but finally said 'ok'. Then, she focused on me. "Sorry about that. My vain cousin is just…." She glanced at him. "…mentally disturbed." She smirked.

"I AM NOT!" Her cousin retorted.

"Don't mind him." She concluded. "hey, why haven't I seen you around before?"

"I'm new here." I hesitantly replied.

"Oh… well, I'm Hirako Yui. Just call me Yui." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Yui-san. I'm Tsukino Hiwaki." I smiled. "And your cousin is….?" I pointed to him.

"Oh, that's nobody important." Hirako smirked. After receiving a very loud protest from him, she sighed. "Okay, fine. He's Atobe Keigo. Spoiled, bratty, tennis captain of Hyotei Gakuen. The vain cousin of mine."

"Tennis captain? Woah, my cousin is the tennis captain of Rikkaidai!" I exclaimed. At this, Atobe came over to us.

"Your cousin…. Is Seiichi Yukimura? The 'Child of the Gods'?" He said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and your nickname is?"

"Hah! Ore-sama's nickname cannot be matched by others! Be awed by the prowess of…" He snapped. "..The KING!"

I just stared at him like he was crazy. Hirako patted my shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I have to put up with it all the time." She reasoned.

I nodded. "Wait, he's from Hyotei, right? So what is he doing here? In Kanagawa?" I asked.

"Oh, I study here, Hiwaki-san." She smiled.

"You can call me Tsukino. You're studying here? In Rikkaidai?" She nodded at my question.

"Uh-huh. Incoming second year middle school." She said.

"We have so much in common. I'm going be an incoming second year at Rikkaidai too!" I replied happily.

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

_It was cool, but it was awkward they were having that conversation in the rain._

* * *

"You don't have to drive me home." I argued while Yui tried to push me into her black limousine. Turns out Yui and Atobe are really, REALLY rich.

"Nonsense, Tsukino-kun, I insist! Get in!" She argued back.

_After a few minutes of arguing and resisting, Yui finally got Tsukino to accept and drive her home._

"Wow, your limo is really sleek." I commented as I sat on the leather seats.

"Thanks. It was Kei-nii's decision." She smirked. "For once." She added.

"I heard that!" Atobe snarled for the shotgun seat.

"BLEEH!" Hirako shouted back, which made Atobe's eyebrows twitch again.

* * *

_The ride took a few minutes, and in record time Tsukino made it home._

"Wow, that was fast." I muttered as I stepped out and got Yui's cellphone number. "Thanks!" I smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Oh by the way, will you be taking the Rikkai summer classes?" She asked.

"Yeah, even though I don't need to… I don't want to fall behind in studies."

"Cool, I'm attending too. First class is on Monday. I'll see y—who is that?" The tone of her voice changed as I looked in the direction she was looking and saw a childhood friend.

'_Woah, I haven't seen him in years!_' I thought to myself as I ran towards him, and stopped, my face still full of shock.

"Long time no see Tsu-chan!" Ryoga Echizen said.

* * *

"Woah. I haven't seen you…in like…. Ages!" I said to Ryoga as I passed him a cookie.

_She glanced beside her. Weirdly enough, Yui and Atobe stuck around._

"Thanks. So…" He bit from the cookie. "How're ya Tsu-chan? Have you met some people already? Have a boyfriend?" He teased.

"Shut up. Yes, I have met people already, but NO, I don't have a boyfriend." I frowned. "Stop that. I remember in pre-school when you kept bullying those guys who always talked to me."

"What?" He looked innocently. "They might have taken away my only friend."

"I'm touched, but you didn't have to go that far…" I smiled.

He smiled as well. "Those were fun times…" He pondered.

I looked to my left, and saw to my complete shock and surprise that Yui-san was lightly blushing. I looked back at my childhood friend. With his dark green hair, golden eyes and sporty/bad boy look, I had to admit, my childhood best friend was pretty good looking. But… did that mean that Yui-san had a…a….

NO. WAY.

Ryoga also noticed Yui staring at him, and he smiled.

"Yo! Echizen Ryoga, Yoroshiku ne!" He said.

Yui looked a bit surprised at this.

"ah.. Hirako Yui desu… yoroshiku!" She replied, and looked away, once again blushing.

This looking-and-then-blushing-and-looking-away thing continued for a few more minutes. It was bothering me, but in a good way.

I looked at Atobe, and we had a silent understanding. Atobe nodded and stood.

"Excuse us a moment." He said politely and took Yui by the wrist.

"Hey—!" She tried to protest, but Atobe gave her a look.

When they left, Ryoga looked at me.

"Hey, Tsu-chan.. what's up with…?" He said as he pointed at the doorway they went through.

"Uhm, they're cousins." I reasoned.

* * *

-MEANWHILE-

Atobe brought Yui into the Kitchen.

"Yui-chan, listen. I clearly saw the looks you two were giving each other. I'm not stupid, you know."

"Wow, BIG realization." Yui replied.

"Shut it. What I'm saying is, STAY AWAY from him. I don't care if he's your friends' childhood friend of some sorts, but I'm not allowing it!" He demanded.

Yui ignored him and looked away.

Atobe sighed. "Look…. Ever since your parents died… your brothers put me in charge of you. I'm just worried for you."

Yui looked at Atobe in the eye, and smiled softly.

"Thank you, but I'm old enough to take care of myself." She said and she walked back into the Living room.

_Looks like Atobe and Tsukino have a different perspective on this matter._

* * *

"Thanks for letting us stay. It was…" Yui glance at Ryoga. "…fun. I'll be seeing you around then. Also, on Monday, ja!" She smirked and walked out.

_She didn't know a pair of golden eyes were gazing at her as she walked out._

When she left, Atobe following, I looked back at Ryoga and to my extreme delight and amusement I found he was staring at the doorway Yui-san left.

"AHEM." I said loudly, making him jump from his chair.

"Tsu-chan! You surprised me…" He pouted, and breathed heavily.

I smiled. "You like her, don't you?"

"Like who?"

"HER. Yui-san."

"Huh? Oh, her? Maybe…."

I laughed. "Finally! You like someone!" I patted his head. "Don't worry, Ryoga, I'm supporting you 100% on this!"

He smiled. "Really? That's awesome!" He stood and hugged me. "Thanks a lot, Tsu-chan."

"No prob! Hopefully now you won't bother me anymore by bullying every guy who comes near me." I smiled and stepped back.

He grinned. "Don't worry, I won't."

* * *

**There! So what do you think? This is really hard! Harder for me than I thought! Also, Hirako Yui is another OC of mine…**

**Some credits to this chapter go to a friend of mine, mostly in the parts of Tsukino and Yui. She also has a profile here! She's shiroichi69, so go over to her profile and read her fanfics sometime! We're kind of.. co-writing each others fanfics, heheh.**

**I don't own Prince of Tennis, remember that! **

**ENJOY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, it's chapter 3! The storyline is now slowly progressing, and I think I just have 1 or 2 more OC's to introduce. YES! Success!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, I only own Tsukino Hiwaki, Hirako Yui, and other OC's.**

* * *

_-SUNDAY MORNING-_

I opened my eyes. At first, I was wondering where I was, then I remembered. My new house, my new bed. I sat up and looked around. The room was still a bit messy, but I had arranged some things and it looked… okay. I just had to put away some boxes.

I rubbed my face and pushed aside my pillow as I sat up, walked to the bathroom, took a bath, and dressed up in gray shorts and a short-sleeved red v-neck. Then, I walked to the next door room and peeked inside. Ryoga was still asleep in the guest bedroom. His hair was all messy and his face was stuffed into his pillow. That scene almost made me laugh.

_-flashback-_

_"WHAT? You don't have a place to stay?" I said to Ryoga._

_ "Nope…" He grinned sheepishly._

_ I hit his head. "OW!" He grimaced._

_ "That's what you get. Why the heck did you come here if you don't have a place to sleep? You're lucky we have an extra bedroom. I'll call my mom and ask her. Good thing she knows you." I mumbled as I dialled my mom's number._

_ Ryoga smirked._

_ "I can always count on you to get me out of these situations." He laughed._

_ I rolled my eyes._

_ "You haven't changed."_

_-present time-_

I sighed. Ryoga can be SO stupid sometimes. I closed the door silently and went downstairs. No one was awake yet. Good.

I looked through some stuff that wasn't unpacked yet, and I found my tennis racket. '_You can't have an awesome tennis player cousin and NOT play tennis_' I thought to myself as I picked up the racket and a tennis ball, stuffed them in a nearby bag, and headed to the nearby tennis courts.

I pushed the entrance gate open and I saw a faint mist over the public courts.

"Awesome, I'm all alone…" I muttered to myself as I walked past the gate and tried to find my way to the wall that people can do some self-training. When I finally found it, I plopped my bag at the corner of the wall, beside a bench, and I took the dark blue and green racket out of its case. I stared at it for a while.

'_Well. I haven't used this in a while. Let's see if I can still play._' I thought to myself. I picked up the yellow tennis ball and tossed it around for a while. Then, I threw it straight at the wall and I got myself in the ready position. I returned it, and after a short rally, I wasn't really paying attention and I lost control of my shot and it flew behind the wall and I heard a small '_POK!_' from the other side of the cemented wall.

"WAH! What the heck was that?" I heard a voice say from the other side. I raised my eyebrows and walked to the other side of the wall. There, wearing white shorts and a blue shirt under a black jacket, was Bunta Marui.

I just stood there, kind of dazed, while he rubbed his forehead and stood up. He walked over to the tennis ball which rolled under the bench, picked it up, walked back to me and held out his hand.

"Uhm, this is yours, right?" He asked.

I snapped out of it and took the tennis ball into my hand.

"Oh, yeah." I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's alright." He smiled back. "What are you doing here so early in the morning?" He asked.

"I could say the same about you."

He pointed towards the bushes. "The Rikkai tennis courts actually connect through those bushes, and I was just playing for a while there when I heard someone using the public courts. I wanted to check it out, turns out it was you." He looked back at me.

"Oh, I see… I'm here because I wanted to play by myself for a while…" I looked at the tennis racket in my hand.

"Play tennis? You can play?" He eyes widened a fraction.

"Yeah, but I'm not a…" I looked at him. "a tensai." At this Marui's eyes widened a bit more. I laughed. "Yes, I know that you're a tensai, Seiichi-nii told me. I can never play as well as him, though, he's too good!"

"How do you know?" He asked.

"How do I know what?" I answered, confused.

"How do you know that you can never play as well as Yukimura?" He repeated.

I rubbed my face. "Isn't that… obvious? I'm not exactly a beginner, Seiichi-nii was the one who taught me how to play, but really, this is the 'child of the gods' we're talking about…"

He looked at the self-training wall.

"Wanna play a tennis match?" He said, still looking at the wall.

"Wha-?" I answered dumbly.

"A tennis match! It would be better training that just playing against a wall." He looked back at me and nodded his head towards the wall. "But, if you're too scared, I understand. I am a tensai after all." He said smugly.

"Now wait a minute!"I stepped forward. That's when I realized I fell for it. "urgh, fine. I accept your challenge."

"Awesome!" He smiled and blew a bubble.

We headed towards the public tennis courts. After a bit more persuasion, I served. It was a normal match. I was doing well, and all of a sudden Marui had to annoy me. He went to the front and volleyed. Before I could return it, the ball hit the net, and travelled across it, before coming to a stop at the edge, and fell off.

"Tightrope-walking." Marui said.

I stared dumbfounded.

He smirked. "Dou? Tensai Teki?~"

THAT pissed me off. From that moment I went all out, and in the next 20 minutes we were both panting, but I had lost, 6-7.

"Curse you…" I breathed heavily. "Sorry… I haven't played in a while… I went a bit out of control…"

"Still…Not…bad…" Marui replied. We both walked to our respective water bottles and drank from them. Marui then dug open his backpack, scrounged around, looked up and tossed me a stick of gum. "Bubblegum." He said.

"Thanks." I opened it and started chewing. "Wow, you must really love sweets. Seiichi-nii told me." I said thoughtfully.

"Yep! That's right! For me, sweets are HEAVEN!" Marui said happily and smiled. He looked really cute like that.

'_Wait! What am I thinking? What's wrong with me?_' These thoughts raced in my head and I felt a bit confused. I quickly packed up my things, and I looked back at him. "Thanks for the game. It was fun. Next time, I'll beat you!" I said as I closed the zipper on my bag. "Well, I have to go now, bye! See you around!" I slung it over my shoulder and waved at him as I walked away.

"Oh, okay! Bye!" Marui blushed a bit and waved back at me.

* * *

When I arrived back home, my mom was at the doorstep, wide awake and looking very furious and worried.

"Where were you?" She demanded once she spotted me opening the front gate.

"Nowhere special." I snapped. "Stop worrying, really mom. I'm back here already. Oh, by the way, is Ryoga awake?"

My mom scowled. "No, of course not. As usual." Then she smiled. "Glad to know you two are still friends."

"No duh, mom." I rolled my eyes and went inside the house. I walked over to the cabinet by the kitchen and stuffed my things inside. I hung my jacket on the wall and I started to make my way up the stairs.

"Oh, Tsukino, when Ryoga wakes up, kindly tell him breakfast is ready in the kitchen for him." My mom added.

"Sure thing." I went up the rest of the steps, walked over to the guest room and opened the door. I peeked inside. I saw Ryoga was still asleep, his face in still in his pillow. I sighed. "Why is it always like this…" I grumbled, and proceeded to the side of his bed. I bent down and poked his shoulder.

"Oi, Ryoga." I said.

No response. It was either he was still asleep or…. He was just ignoring me.

I poked his shoulder again.

"Ryoga, seriously."

Once again, he made no response. I sighed in exasperation. Suddenly, I thought of a brilliant idea. I bent down beside him and I leaned forward and whispered.

"You better get up now. Yui-san is downstairs." I said with a smile. I didn't have to wait. Ryoga put his head up and rolled on his back so fast, the momentum made him fall off the bed. With a loud, 'THUD!', Ryoga sat up and rubbed his head.

"What? She's _here_? NOW?" He fumbled around.

I smirked, very much amused. Ryoga looked up, saw my expression, and groaned.

"No way. NO WAY. How could you?" He glared at me. I responded by sticking my tongue out.

"I needed to wake you up." I said dryly.

"Che…" He muttered. "I can't believe you. Still, you got me there. Not bad."

"Thanks. Now, when you're ready, and you stop drooling, breakfast is ready for you downstairs." I turned to leave, but looked back at him. "You're thinking of Yui-san, aren't you? Is that why you're drooling? Gross." I then turned and left Ryoga, who was protesting and saying he wasn't thinking of _her_, and I closed the door.

* * *

_-20 minutes later-_

Ryoga walked down the stairs, wearing brown cargo shorts and a green round-neck t-shirt. He was wearing a gray hoodie over it. I was lying down on the couch, reading a book. When I noticed him come down, which wasn't hard, since he's so loud, I closed my book and rolled my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? It takes you THAT long to stop thinking of her?" I groaned and plopped my book on my lap.

"Shut up." Ryoga muttered and made his way to the kitchen. After greeting my mom, he sat down and started eating some pancakes. I shrugged and went back to reading. **(A/N Okay, the pancakes? In every fanfic I read, it's pancakes. LOL.)**

As I flipped the pages, silence filled the house. Then, my younger brother burst out of his room and ran past me.

My brother, let's see… His hair is black, and he has dark brown eyes, which is the opposite of me, since I have black eyes and dark brown hair. He a bit dark-skinned and he loves to annoy me to death. Of course, like most younger brothers, he acts like an angel around strangers and my friends.

"Morning, nee-chan!" He smiled and flicked my head as he passed. Since I was used to it, I just nodded at him and greeted him back. He ran to the kitchen and kissed my mom on the cheek.

"Ohayo, okaasan!" He them jumped on the nearest stool and started spinning it happily. He was very hyper, for someone who was 10. He stopped spinning it, though, when he Ryoga. He leaned forward.

"Eh..? Isn't this… Ryoga-niichan?" He pondered aloud.

"Yup." I supplied. "He stayed in the guest room last night."

"Really? Cool!" He looked at Ryoga and smiled angelic-like.

Ryoga smiled back and patted my brothers' head. "Good to see you, kiddo. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

I sat up and looked at them from the couch."Stay wary Ryoga. This is my brother we're talking about. He may not seem like it, but he's a sly one."

He laughed. "Alright, I will. He hasn't changed." He looked at me. "By the way, what are you doing tomorrow?"

I slumped. "Ergh, I have summer classes…"

"Whaaat?" Ryoga stared at me in disbelief. "But you're like, super smart! How is that possible?"

"I just feel like it, don't worry. It's not like I'm required to do it anyway. I'm going to meet Yui-san tomorrow morning at school." I stopped talking and I realized what I just said. As I expected, Ryoga's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Y…Yui? As in, THAT Yui?" He exclaimed. At my silent reply, he gaped. "She's having summer classes too? Can I….?"

I sighed. What the heck did I just do? "You want to come along with me tomorrow, don't you?"

He nodded.

I gave him a look. "Really, you…. Fine. ONLY because you're a close friend.

He punched the air.

"YES!"He cheered. "Thanks Tsu-chan!"

I tried for a smile, but it still seemed forced. "No problem. I told you I was gonna help you out with this. I won't take that back."

"I'm so grateful. You rock, Tsu-chan!"

I smirked. "I know. It's just like me, I was born this way." I flipped my hair. Ryoga grinned at that.

"I see you haven't changed that much either." He smirked.

I gave him a look of innocence. "Hey, old habits are hard to break." I said smugly.

* * *

_YUI'S POV_

I opened my eyes to the sound of the lawn mower. They were already cleaning the garden? What time was it? I closed them once more and sighed. For some reason, I couldn't get HIM out of my head. I sat up and pushed away my blanket. It was made of the finest cotton. I looked to my left and checked the time on my alarm clock. It was 8:30. I usually wake up at 6.

"Something is wrong with me today, and I think I know exactly what." I muttered to myself as I got up and made my way to the bathroom to wash up. The room was comprised of silver washbasins, gold faucets, and a pearl bathtub. It was pretty obvious.

My family… is rich.

_-Ten minuted later-_

I walked down the marble staircase and entered the dining room to my left. When I walked in, I saw that Kei-nii was still there, apparently waiting for me as he sipped his tea. As I took my seat across him, he looked up and put down his cup.

"Well, you're up later than usual." He commented.

"Whatever, I'm just sleepy." I snapped back. I glared at him.

He held his gaze with his dark-hued eyes.

"I'm just curious if you're strange behaviour has something to do with a CERTAIN BOY you met yesterday." He narrowed his eyes at me. I didn't make eyes contact with him. He knew me too well.

Atobe scoffed.

"I knew it. Stay away from him, Yui."

I felt pissed. Sure, he's been taking care of me since _forever_, but that doesn't mean he can control my life! Seriously, I can take care of myself!

"Kei-nii, stop it. What I do with my life and my decisions are my own problems. Stop trying to control me!" I stood up, grabbed the clubhouse sandwich, which was supposed to be my breakfast, and I ran out.

"Yui!" Kei-nii tried to follow, but stopped in the middle of his tracks.

_As he watched his cousin run out and slam the door, a thought entered his head._

"Wait." He said to himself. "That name… Echizen Ryoga… could it be…" He cursed under his breath. "That that boy is the brother of Echizen Ryoma?"

* * *

I ran.

Yes, that sounds epic, but truthfully, I just pouted all the way to the park.

'_Stupid. That's what it is. So, so, very stupid. Stupid Kei-nii. Stupid richness. Stupid Ryoga. Stupid club sandwich!_' I thought angrily to myself as I stomped to the swings. It was my favourite spot in the park. I sat down on one of them, and muttered angrily as I took a bite out of the sandwich. It was pretty good, I must admit.

I looked at the sun. It was almost noon.

The day was not going so well so far. Hopefully, it would be better tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay! It's chapter 3! FINALLY! I know, I finished this chapter a bit late, but I was soooo busy! Also, I had too much writer's block! I'm so sorry, for those who might have waited…**

**Please review or PM me!**


End file.
